


Superior Officer

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [76]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Who is really the boss in Mulder and Scully's relationship?





	Superior Officer

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. Boss/employee 20. Alleyway 20. Animalistic sex

The fight started because…

Jesus…

Because…

Well, I can’t remember at the moment but I know it was something infuriating.

Mulder did something annoying or bullish or petty and I reacted (or maybe overreacted depending on who you ask) and it all went on from there. I only lost my cool when he claimed to be my boss. It escalated into yelling then until Mulder is pulling me into the alley behind the morgue to keep our argument ‘private’.

Not that there is anyone to hear us.

We’re in some unknown town in South Dakota at 3 in the fucking morning. No one is around the officer at the front desk.

Even the stoplights are off.

He’s holding my arm too tightly and I pull away forcefully.

“Stop manhandling me.” I order through gritted teeth.

“Then stop making a scene!” He yells, obviously not making a scene himself.

“You’re the one who started yelling.”

“Jesus Christ Scully! Sometimes you piss me off so much. More than anyone else. You’re so….” He waves his hands around trying to think of a word.

“Go on.” I snarl.

And he’s pushing me against a wall. His hands are on either side of my face, his body trapping me between him and the wall.

“Technically I’m the superior officer, which means if I order a more thorough autopsy you need to do it.” His face is so close to mine and our bodies are pressed up against each other.

And I can swear he’s hard.

“Fuck you.” I whisper.

Then he grinds against me and I know he’s hard.

Another thing I realize is that I am incredibly turned on.

It’s not unusual for me to masturbate after an argument with Mulder.

But knowing that it turns him on too just makes me hotter.

I think he moves first but I can’t be sure.

What I am sure of is that we’ve both lost control over our bodies. We are crashing together, giving into a primal need.

Our bodies rut against each other while our mouths work together, picking up the argument where we left off.

He surprises me by pulling at my blouse until buttons go flying. But I’m not thinking about it, I’m thankful. All I want is to feel his rough hands on my breasts.

Soon I get my wish as he yanks my bra low to get access.

I moan into his mouth and pull on his hair, he rolls a nipple between his fingers before replacing them with his teeth.

“Oh, God…” I nearly shout.

Then his fingers move into my mouth to keep me quiet.

I wrap my tongue around his digits in a way I would like to replicate on his dick.

He moans against my breast, causing shivers up and down my spine, and his cock hums my thigh.

And I’m scrambling for his fly. I need to feel him right this moment or I may die.

He thrusts against my hand and begins to move my skirt up my legs until it’s wrapped around my waist.

I’m pulling him out of his pants, skin soft cock, hard when he rips the crotch of my hoes.

“Christ.” Mulder wails as he pushes two fingers inside of me, I’m so ready. He uses two hands to literally tear apart my underwear and it turns me on even more.

I wrap a leg around his hip and he, grabbing my ass, lifts me so I can wrap the other around him as well so that my ankles are crossed over his ass.

There is no preamble, just him pushing into me hard and fast.

My head cracks against the wall when I throw it back in a mix between pleasure and pain.

His hands grip my thighs as he thrusts and I hold onto his neck and shoulders for dear life.

The fabric of his shirt rubs against my nipples in a way that straddles the line between mind-blowingly pleasurable and torture.

I close my eyes and lean into the sensations watching the orgasm dangle before me. I reach out into the dark for it and my body reacts before my mind catches up.

All I hear is static and all that exists is Mulder’s cock ramming into me over and over and over, never slowing down.

I yank on his hair and he cums with a shout before biting down on my shoulder.

He spills into me, my muscles still contracting.

When we are both out of breath and energy he lets me down softly. My legs wobble and he has to steady me.

He looks down at me through lidded eyes and I raise a brow at him, taking his tie in hand.

“So ‘Mr. in charge’ either we can go in there and I can rerun another useless second autopsy, or you can take me back to the motel and fuck me until we can’t remember why we’re in the middle of god damned nowhere. What do you think?”

I don’t even have to hear him agree to know that I’ve won this round.

He may be the superior officer, but I’m the boss.


End file.
